Sub-zero
Sub-zero Sub-Zero is the name given to two video game characters from the Mortal Kombat series. The older Sub-Zero first appeared in the first Mortal Kombat game, being replaced by his younger brother in Mortal Kombat II and the subsequent games. In Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 and most versions of Mortal Kombat Trilogy, both the elder and younger Sub-Zero appear as playable characters. Sub-Zero also appears in many other Mortal Kombat media works such as the Mortal Kombat live action film series and animated series. Conception and design history Being brothers, both of them were born in Earthrealm, and are blue-garbed assassins that descended from Cryomancers, an ancient race of people possessing the ability to generate and control the powers of ice, which gives Sub-Zero the innate ability to control ice in many forms. Sub-Zero has received positive reception and was featured on multiple lists of the best video game ninja characters, also inspiring the character of Glacier in World Championship Wrestling. The original name for Sub-Zero was Tundra prior to production of the original Mortal Kombat,2 but the name was changed after a member of the design team saw the film The Running Man, in which the first assassin fought by Arnold Schwarzenegger's character used the name, albeit not hyphenated.needed Sub-Zero appeared in the first two games as a blue palette swap of Scorpion. Mortal Kombat co-creator John Tobias said in a 1995 interview with EGM that Sub-Zero was unmasked in Mortal Kombat 3 in order to stir up fan speculation about the character's backstory. An April 1995 article from VideoGames magazine, which was written while the game was still in production, included the first image of actor John Turk in costume, though Turk was purposely photographed from the rear and in shadow in order to conceal the character's identity. The new Sub-Zero made his proper debut on the cover of GamePro that same month with Turk's red outfit tinted blue (as it was for the game), but the photo used was actually mirrored, as his scar was over his left eye.4 According to Ed Boon, Sub-Zero's Freeze was originally omitted from the game in place of the Ice Shower, but was brought back in the next revision following fan feedback at a local arcade. Since Mortal Kombat 3, Sub-Zero has had a scar running down from his forehead and across his right eye as a mark of death. The scar was originally red, and later changed to blue in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as a result of Sub-Zero's enhanced powers. In Mortal Kombat: Deception, his scar has faded to the point where it can no longer be seen. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Sub-Zero retains the scar, which is not part of his alternate costume.needed Since Deadly Alliance, Sub-Zero is the only character who has shown considerable signs of aging. Concept art from Deadly Alliance depicted him with a graying, receding hairline, and a more pale and gaunt face, while his scar was now blue and his forearms frozen over. Although Sub-Zero originally had blue eyes, they turned white after he obtained the Dragon Medallion in the game.needed Sub-Zero's appearance in Shaolin Monks was one of the most revised ones from the title. Character Lead Mark Lappin did almost 10 passes on his design while producer Shaun Himmerick notes that "we went through literally 5-6 heads and styles of head costume on him". Himmerick comments that Sub-Zero's design in Mortal Kombat was difficult to make although most people called it "simple". In the end, the staff was satisfied with his final look in the game as it reminisces them to his classic outfit.5 Aside from Sub-Zero's unmasked appearance in his ending in Mortal Kombat II, the character has primarily been portrayed or voiced by non-Asian actors.6 Midway later explained Sub-Zero's rather Occidental appearance for a Chinese assassin by giving him a Caucasian mother. According to this new backstory, his father had a wife, two sons, and a daughter while he lived in America to hide his personal role as an assassin for the Lin Kuei.